1. Field
This invention relates to cleaning organizers, and more particularly to an organizer system including a bag compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a plethora of kitchen and bathroom products on the market, organization of these products is increasingly necessary. Further, with many large households, people duplicate products throughout the many rooms, including bathrooms, kitchen, playroom, etc. Without duplicate products, people must carry all the products to the different rooms where they may be needed.
Further, many people re-use plastic grocery or shopping bags for small trash bags. These bags can end up in drawers or separate storage devices that are stationary.
The problem then arises from having to carry many products and bags throughout a person's dwelling or business.